The present invention relates to a thermal transfer type line recording apparatus such as a thermal transfer type line printer, copier and facsimile terminal and, more particularly, to a drive mechanism for driving a platen, ink sheet and thermal head which are installed in such a line recorder.
A recorder of the type described generally includes a platen and a thermal head which is movable into and out of contact with the platen. A paper serving as a recording medium and an ink sheet are laid one upon the other and passed together between the platen and the thermal head. The thermal head records one line of data at a time on the paper in pressing contact with the platen and repeats the recording operation while the platen is rotated.
A prior art drive mechanism built in such a recorder comprises three exclusive motors which are associated with the platen, ink sheet and thermal head, respectively. The use of three motors, among others, is the factor which has obstructed the cut-down in cost and size of the above-stated kind of recorder.